Next
by daydreamer0083
Summary: I am sorry for not updating as often as I should be. I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Enjoy what I have so far! Note- I messed with the ending of both games.
1. Crystal Chamber

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

**For those of you who know nothing about Crystal Bearers or Final Fantasy here is a breif summary:**

**In the begining, there were four Crystals who shaped humanity in their own image, thus creating the four tribes: Lilty, Clavat, Selkie, and Yuke. Hundreds of years ago there was a war in which the Yukes and Liltys fought. The Yuke aimed a doomsday spell at the Lilty Crystal, but before the spell could take affect the Yuke Crystal was destoyed and they vanished from the world. Now, a Yuke Crystal Bearer named Amidetelion is collecting the shards of her tribe's Crystal which are being used as an energy source. The first ones she collected were off of a cruise ship that another Crystal Bearer, the Clavat, Layle, was an escort for. Fortunately he was able to pilot the ship to safety... sort of. Layle eventualy met back up with Amidetelion in the Crystal Chamber, where the husk of the Yuke Crystal remained. Amidetelion then had the shards of the Crystal be absorbed into the husk. She called it the 'Resurection.' There were two more to be completed after the first. ****Next is my version of what happens after: Final Fantasy Crystal Bearers**

"Layle? You ok? Layle… LAYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belle yelled at the blond crystal bearer lying on the tiled floor.

"What happened to him?" Keiss asked to no one in particular.

"What happened to _all_ of them…?" Belle rephrased Keiss' question. Cid, Keiss, and Belle were the only one's conscious in the Crystal Chamber, leaving Amidetelion, Layle, and Althea left on the _really_ cold floor.

"All I remember is the last idol giving the light back to that really big crystal… Then the big flash of light… and then poof everyone but us are unconscious!" Belle continued, "Hey! Now that all the crystal bearers here are unconscious do you think we can drag the really big crystal out and sell it?"

"Belle, Layle and Amidetelion have been doing what? That led us all to be in this situation in the first place?" Keiss asked after sighing.

"Uh… rebuilding the Crystal I just suggested that we break up and sell?" The two teen Selkies then stared at each other, one of whom (Keiss), was getting very annoyed.

"Then wouldn't that make destroying it again be… hmm… how to put this… COMPLETELY INSANE!?" Keiss yelled.

"Eh. True. He would get really mad, and if there's one thing I've learned on this crazy ride, is _never ever_ make a Crystal Bearer angry!"

"Especially if that Crystal Bearer is Layle!" Cid joined the conversation, "I don't know about you guys, but this place is giving me the creeps!"

"Same here!"

"Yup!"

"I agree," Althea, Lilty princess, had woken up and gotten to her feet without anyone noticing her.

"Oh! Hello Princess!" Cid said, a bit nervous now that he knew the princess was a Crystal Bearer.

"Does anyone know where we are?" she replied.

"Uh, the Crystal Chamber," Keiss answered.

"Oh, well that would explain the giant Crystal behind me," Althea said, turning around.

"Doesn't anyone know the way out of here?" Belle whined, "I hate this!"

"Not as much as I hated being made of Crystal!" Amidetelion said.

"What- How- You- Layle said…" Keiss stuttered.

"That I had been turned to Crystal. I was, but even shattered crystal remains would have formed back into their original shape. If they had been a living being, they will yet again live."

"That means that Dad is alive!" Althea shouted happily, losing her princess-composure.

"And Vaigali! I need to get out of here! Back to the (no-longer) Aerial Prison!" Keiss looked at Amidetelion expectantly.

"And the rest of the Selkies too!" Belle said happily, "We've got to go to the Prison! Robert had been turned to Crystal!" Everyone turned and looked at her quizzically.

"Robert?" Keiss asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Belle replied matter-of-factly.

"This is completely unrelated to that, but where is Jegran?" Cid asked, "After I was dragged through that portal here I saw him, but now he's gone."

"Jegran has been turned to Crystal by his own power; he is now in a maximum security prison that has now been transported to the world we Yukes had lived in before the Crystal moved our homes to the Forgotten Forest," Amidetelion said absent-mindedly, reattaching her arm. Keiss was still looking at her.

"What?"

"Are you going to open a portal so we can get to where we need to?" Keiss asked.

"I cannot send multiple people to different places without help. Layle needs to wake up before we can do anything to get out of here," Amidetelion explained slowly like she was talking to a five year-old. Everyone's eyes went over to the Crystal Bearer still on the floor.

"AH!" screaming came from a newly opened portal as a girl tumbled out and landed face first on the platform in front of the Crystal.

**Oh, by the way, eventually this is going to become a crossover!**


	2. Up and Out!

Layle groaned as he sat up. He opened his eyes as a wail ended with a '_thud'_. He saw complete and utter chaos! Amidetelion was trying to keep a quickly closing portal open, a 17 year old girl he didn't know was on the edge of the platform, slowly sliding off, Keiss was running toward her to help her up, and Althea, Cid, and Belle were rushing toward him.

"Come on! Get up! Help Amil- Amed- oh whatever! Help what's-her-name keep the portal open!" Althea yelled.

"You could help her," Layle shook his trying to make sense of what was happening, "You're a Bearer too."

"Oh, yeah, whoops… Sometimes I get so used to pretending I'm not, I believe myself," she said over her shoulder, running toward the Yuke Crystal Bearer, Amidetelion. Cid helped Layle to his feet, giving him a brief version of what had happened. They both were running toward Keiss and the mystery girl when the entire room started to shake, making Keiss lose his footing to send both him and the girl spiraling toward the faraway floor.

"Layle! Little help here-" Keiss was cut off as Layle dragged them out of their descent and back up.

"Thanks," he said nodding toward his friend.

"Don't mention it," the Clavat replied. Amidetelion started to shout over her shoulder, but was only just heard.

"Hurry through the portal! I do not know how long I can keep it open!" Everyone looked toward the portal. Images quickly replaced one another on its glossy surface. After Red Leaf Station, Queen's Garden, Royal Library, Cherry Checkpoint, and almost everywhere else in the kingdom had been shown, they saw the Clock Plaza, and Layle grabbed Althea with his power's and threw her through. Less than milliseconds later the image changed again, this time it showed Cid's Workshop. Cid and Belle jumped up and through of their own free will.

"Why did Belle go?" Keiss asked.

"I guess it's because Cid's is near Prison- WATCH OUT!" Layle started, but cut himself off to warn his friend of a falling piece of rock.

"That's it I'm out of here!" the new girl yelled and jumped through the portal with Keiss still holding onto her wrist.

"Layle, I need you to pull me through to the Forgotten Forest. My tribe resides there now," Amidetelion said in her icy calm voice, "Go." So, Layle jumped through the now extremely small portal, dragging Amidetelion with him.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The grey sky above Bridge Town brightened for a moment, and then went back to the usual dull grey. The brightness was caused by a portal dropping Cid onto the roof of his own workshop.

"Home sweet home I guess. Wait, where is that Selkie girl, Be- OOF!" And with that, yet another sentence in this story was cut off by something falling. This time that _something_ was Belle dropping on top of Cid.

"Oops! Sorry Cid," Belle apologized, "but I can't control where a portal drops me!" Then she did an annoying little giggle and bounded across the roof toward a ladder.

"It's alright! Where are you going?" Cid asked standing up.

"Prison Sands! See you later… possibly," she said.

"If you don't mind, please tell Layle to try and stay out of trouble! I can't be put in a situation like that again. Helping him is starting to get a little tiring," Cid replied. Belle didn't hear him though; she was already running off to the prison. "I'm starting to think that I should keep my head low for a little while…" Cid told himself.

"What are you doing on your roof, kupo?" a little moogle called up to Cid.

**A/N Sorry about the last line. I just want to put a moogle in there. Anyway, mystery girl is going to be revealed in the next chapter! Keep reading!**


	3. STAR

A wide expanse of snow had an open warp point over it, but as soon as a Selkie and a red haired girl dropped onto the snow it closed.

"Wow. Dizzy. Really, really dizzy! That is _not_ the kind of warping I'm used to," the petite girl complained, attempting to get off the hard-packed snow.

"I've only warped twice other than that, but that was by far the worst!" Keiss got up and started blinking. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl on the snow before him.

"Fine. No broken bones I think… but I'm not sure," she replied. After making sure that she was really as fine as she thought she was, the girl stood up. Then, Keiss got a weird feeling.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" he asked.

"There's a purple monster behind you, that's why," she nonchalantly said.

"_SERIOUSLY!?"_

"No… there's a _big_ purple monster with _horns and a club_ behind you!" After she cocked an eyebrow and mouthed 'Turn around.' Keiss turned and looked up.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. So you don't get crushed why don't we run?"

"So that _I_ don't get crushed?" Keiss asked incredulously.

"My dad deals with monsters like these on a regular basis. I'm used to them," the girl replied, her tone cheerful.

"_**ROAR!!!"**_

"I'm starting to like the sound of that running idea, so let's go…" and with that Keiss took off, the girl following red hair streaming behind her.

**About fifteen minutes later…**

"I think- we- lost him!" Keiss panted out as they hid in the ice cave.

"Wow! What a rush!" The girl plopped done on the frozen rocks across from Keiss.

"A RUSH?! YOU CALL THAT A RUSH?! THAT THING NEARLY TOOK MY HEAD OFF… MUTIPLE TIMES!" Keiss yelled.

"Took your head off? No, it would crush you before it took your head off," she replied, lounging against the wall of the cavern.

"Girl… you are INSANE!" Keiss shouted vehemently.

"Girl?"

"I don't know your name…"

"S-T-A-R-A-L-E-A, pronounced Star-uh-lay. Just call me Star!"

"Okay, Star. I'm Keiss, of the Selkie _-YAWN-_ Tribe," Keiss said. He was starting to realize just how tired he was.

"I'm of the Twili," Star looked confused for a moment then said, "Selkie? What's a Selkie?"

"What's a Twili?" Keiss asked, looking equally confused. Then they sat in a very loud silence. A blizzard had started outside, and that's what made the 'silence' (or stop in conversation, whichever you prefer) so loud.

"Wow," Keiss murmured as he looked up. He had never really _looked_ at Star before, and she was unnaturally beautiful. Her hair was so red it looked as if there was fire burning inside of it. Her skin seemed to glow a soft teal, her eyes were an abnormal steel-blue. Unfocused, they were glazed over. A sword hung at her hip, a quiver and bow on her back. The tunic that was under them was black, the leggings a brighter teal than her skin, and her boots were black. She abruptly looked up, eyes focused now.

"What?"

"Oh… uh…" Keiss stammered for a couple of seconds then gave up and they went back to the somewhat silence.

Star tilted her head back against the frozen wall then asked, "Where am I?"

"Alfitaria, but specifically you're in Snowfeilds," Keiss replied, starting to worry about this girl's mental health. Twili? What is that?! And why does she not know where she is?

"I'm from the Twilight realm. It's a land adjacent to Hyrule Kingdom," Star said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think something went wrong in the warp…" Star continued, speaking mainly to herself. "Was there anyone who warped around the time I showed up, and was heading for a different world?" she asked her head snapping up suddenly. Her hair swinging in front of her face.

"Jegran," Keiss muttered, his face twisting into a look of disgust.

Star cocked her head and said "I don't know who that is." So, Keiss told her everything from what had happened on the Alexis II through when the third resurrection was performed. Around when Layle and Keiss met in the Royal Library Star brushed her hair away from her face. When she did this Keiss noticed two things that were odd: her ears were pointed, and on her hand were three black crystal triangles.

**A/N Yay! Crossover! If you don't know what 'The Legenda of Zelda Twilight Princess' is you won't get the significance of... well anything about Star. Those of who have might have caught it at 'Twili.' Oh, and I messed with the ending of Zelda to fit this story so don't get mad in a later chapter when we find out Link got married to Midna, not Ilia. No flames! **


	4. The Yukes Are Back

Layle and Amidetelion felt the familiar sensation of warping; the feeling of flying through space, surrounded by bright light. Then it was over in a flash.

"I'm never going to get tired of that," Layle said, smiling as if there wasn't a problem in the world. Well, to him, there wasn't.

"Yes, the feeling of warping is quite amazing," Amidetelion replied.

"Ah, Amidetelion! You have come back! Look at this forest! It is magnificent, is it not?" a Yuke asked.

"Very," she replied. Amidetelion sounded as if she were smiling, but no one could really tell since Yukes don't have mouths… or eyes… or noses, for that matter.

Layle looked around at the forest. The Yukes hadn't been there for an entire day, yet it looked entirely different! The walls of the ditch most of the forest rested in had multicolored tiles, doors, and windows now. Yukes happily greeted each other, stopping almost everywhere to talk. Some venders had set up shop on low-lying branches, the items looking like they belonged. The items, the tiles, the doors and windows, and especially the Yukes themselves, all looked like they belonged in the forest. Where everything had started, it was ending… or maybe not.

"Well, I better get going. I want to stay and chat, but who would cause trouble if weren't there?" Layle asked, interrupting the Yuke who had approached them.

"Would you like me to summon a portal?" Amidetelion asked. She ignored the Yuke's 'humph' as she turned around.

"Naw, I'll walk," Layle said. He turned and made his way to the Winery's backdoor.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

All Althea saw was blue light for about 3 seconds, the fast approaching ground, the clock, then…

"Whoa!" Althea's arm was nearly ripped right out of its socket as she grasped the giant, circular clock to stop herself from hitting the ground. Shouts of "Princess!" "Oh my gosh" and "Are you alright?" immediately started to fill the Plaza. Althea merely dropped to the floor, straightened up, and walked to the Central Platform. Several clerks ran up to her.

"What happened?" the shuttle attendant asked.

"Take me to the junk yard, specifically: the Alexis," Althea replied in her 'You-better-do-what-I-say-or-I'll-call-the-guards-on-you-and-then-do-exactly-what-I-wanted-to-in-the-first-place-by-myself' voice.

"But-" Althea just looked at the attendant. "Alright." The Lilty Princess smiled and sat down on the cushioned benches.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Althea knew her father well. He was exactly where she thought he would be: outside the Alexis, conversing with guards who were more than obviously confused. Most people would be. A crashed airship that was previously in the junkyard is found in the middle of the Lett Highlands with oddly colored shattered crystal inside. Then, what made this even more confusing is that the king appeared inside of it after the army dragged it _back_ to the junkyard. The king who was supposed to be bedridden with a serious illness.

"Althea! My darling daughter!" the king (**anyone know his name?**) shouted happily.

"Daddy!" Althea ran forward to her father and hugged him like there was no tomorrow!

"I hope you have an explanation for what has been going on," he said to his daughter.

"Um, it will take time," Althea said, looking slightly embarrassed. "It is a long story. Many different people have been involved." She looked at her feet, biting her lip. She didn't know how her father would react, but Althea knew she wouldn't be very happy if she had been the one turned to crystal and then shattered!

"Jegran was involved I hear. Now, did you actually think you could arrest the High Commander?" the king laughed. When you think about it he has a point. The High Commander was the leader of the army after all.

"It was worth a try!"

"Hmmm, who else was involved?"

"A Clavat Crystal Bearer named Layle, a Lilty inventor named Cid, a Selkie girl called Belle, another Selkie who is named Keiss-"

"Darling, how much longer is this list?"

"Amidetelion, she's a Yuke Crystal Bearer, and another Crystal Bearer called Blaze," Althea finished.

"Alth-"

"Oh! And the leader of the Selkie Guild, Vaigali," Althea blushed.

"Althea…"

"What?"

"Oh, I just thought you were going to continue," the king said, chuckling. "Let's finish this conversation inside."


	5. The Girls

"Are you sure miss?" a Lilty officer asked Belle as he led her through the Prison Sands toward the not-so-Aerial Prison.

"Yes! Just get me to the Aerial Prison," Belle said, exasperated. Between the windblown sand in her eyes, the scorching heat of the sun, and constant feeling of dehydration, she was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Plus, the questions were getting really annoying, especially when they say "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" just as the officer did after she said 'Prison.'

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he asked.

"No! I mean, um, no. You couldn't have, I rarely leave the Capital," Belle lied nervously.

"Yes I have! You have an arrest warrant. Come with me!" the officer yelled.

"Well, that's my queue! See ya!" Belle looked over the edge of the cliff face and jumped, landing on a ledge twenty feet below. After ridge-hopping all the way to the sand covered plain, she ran over to the used-to-be-Aerial Prison.

"Finally," Belle said gasping as she reached the door to the Prison.

"Why would someone put a door on a prison 1,000 feet in the air?" Belle asked herself, "Talk about a design flaw! Oh well! That makes my getting in easier."

Climbing through, she looked around. Metal pipes, platforms, and walls were lying all over the place. It was going to be _very_ hard for her to find the room Jegran had attacked the Guild in, but as it turns out, she didn't need to.

"Belle!" an 11 year old Selkie girl ran up to Belle and hugged her. The little girl's wavy black hair bounced as she did when she ran around Belle after she let go. An 18 year old came chasing after the girl.

"Mimi! Haven't I told you to- Belle! What are you doing here?" He skidded to a stop, sending little bits of rubble everywhere.

"Hi Robert," Belle said laughing; "I came here looking for you. I didn't know Mimi here was turned to Crystal as well as you!"

"Yup! I was! And it was not fun being shattered, I can tell you!" Mimi said still jumping around.

"It's true. Being shattered is… weird," Robert said, catching Mimi and holding her so she wouldn't jump anymore.

"Well, other than that, how have you been?" Belle asked.

"Bored," they replied in unison. All three laughed, the sound echoed around the empty prison.

"Well, how have _you_ been Belle?" Robert asked.

"Fine, can't complain," she replied. Belle was lying again. There were thousands of things she could complain about the past few days, but she wasn't going to say that.

"Come on," Robert said holding Belle's hand, "Let's get back to the Guild."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Althea, do you think that he would make a good High Commander? This is very risky you know," the king asked his daughter. The king and Althea sat in the Greenhouse of the Royal Library discussing who should replace Jegran.

"Yes, he will. He is honest, hard working, loyal, and this would mean the world to him," the little Lilty Princess replied.

"Where is he though? You said that you went through the portal first, so how do would you know?" the king responded.

"True, we'll just have to wait until Layle shows up then. I'm sure, when we find Layle, we find Keiss!" Althea said.

"There are still problems with the people of our kingdom. They may not like a Selkie being High Commander!" Her father voiced his feelings about the idea after he said this.

"But, it is a way to encourage Tribal unity! With the Yukes back, now is the perfect time. Not everyone holds a grudge for several hundred years." Althea was starting to get annoyed with her father for not seeing how beneficial this would be to the kingdom.

"Yet my daughter, some people do."

"I know, but-"

"Not another word. I'll think it over, alright? Just, for now, I feel like I need a nap. Wake me at dinner," the king said, and then he walked out of the library. Althea just stood there for a moment then walked up to the poetry section of the library and took her favorite book off the shelf. It was filled with poems her mother had written, most of them were happy, and all had some sentimental meaning.

"Tears: page 34," Althea read off the table of contents. She had read this poem once. That was the day her mother had died… exactly five years ago.

_A river flowing,_

_Ever flowing,_

_As if the oceans,_

_Were in my eyes;_

_Of pain,_

_They come,_

_Readily rolling,_

_Ridding me of sadness;_

_But also of happiness,_

_They appear,_

_Letting people see,_

_My joy;_

_As they roll,_

_I realize,_

_All that matters,_

_Is that I feel;_

_Feel the sadness,_

_Feel the joy,_

_Feel the pain,_

_Feel the happiness;_

_**Feel the tears**_

Althea thought about what made her feel those emotions. Joy was easy; seeing her subjects happy. Pain; thinking of her mother dying. Happiness; being around her friends. And sadness… Being away from Layle. Althea dropped the book she was so surprised at herself!

**A/N Didn't see that coming did ya! Please review!**


	6. Back to Civilization!

After he climbed the rope ladder, Layle forced his way through the large oak doors. The backdoors to the Winery were _really_ heavy.

"Layle, how did you get here?" a young girl asked. The little Clavat was only twice the size of the basket full of rainbow grapes next to her.

"I have my ways," Layle laughed as the girl put on a puppydog face and asked the question again. Luckily he was saved from answering when the Winery's owner came over to them.

"Layle!" the older Clavat woman said.

"Yes?"

"Stop bothering Margret, she has enough to do!" she yelled. Little Margret mumbled something about being sorry for talking to Layle and then ran off.

"She's just a kid. You should lighten up her work load," Layle said, watching the girl try to jump up and get some perfect grapes. After about the twelfth try she just stood below the leafy vine they were on and glared at the grapes. Layle took pity on her and then dragged them down with his powers.

"I can't! The 100th anniversary of the kingdom is coming up and I have one of the highest order loads I've had in quite awhile. I wish I could lighten up though. Margret is only seven!"

"Margret is six. Her sister Marlene is seven," Layle said coolly.

"Oh! I always get those two mixed up. They look so much alike." Turning around as she finished talking to Layle; she decided to yell at some of the lazy workers. "You there! Yes, you! Stop slacking and get to work! I'm paying you remember!"

Layle walked away, watched the workers, helped where he could. When he was almost to the Old Aqueduct though, he heard a scream come from the courtyard. Layle turned around on his heel then ran back, retracing his steps all the way back to the cobblestone patio.

When Layle got there he saw five different types of monsters. There were bloodbones, helmet head bugs, a few goblin warriors, a goblin hunter, and a Legion. The Legion was in the center of the group, holding a small Clavat girl by her hazelnut brown hair. With a start he realized that she was Marlene, and Margret was running up to the Legion to get her sister back. Without even thinking, he picked up one of the giant blue bugs with his powers and threw it at a nearby bloodbones, distracting the Legion. Next he tossed one after another of the goblins at the messed up skeleton.

After dropping Marlene the Legion ran at him, full fury. Dodging, Layle rolled around and tossed both bloodbones at the wall, destroying them. The goblin hunter in the group leapt forward and notched an arrow, aiming it at Layle. Lucky for Layle, an extremely dumb helmet head flew in front of him just as the hunter let the arrow fly. The blue bug dissolved on contact with the arrow. Now there was just the hunter and the Legion to take care of. So, Layle just threw everything he had at both of them until they dissolved in to nothing and returned to the Miasma stream.

"You handled that well Layle," Amidetelion said as she walked out of the Winery.

"Amidetelion? What are you doing here? And… You saw that? Why didn't you help?" Layle shouted.

"Yes? I bring grave news. Yes. I would have missed the fun of watching you just squeak by in another battle. In that order," the Yuke replied. Margret walked up, but was grabbed back by Marlene. They had a whisper argument then both came up.

"Um, what are you exactly?" Margret asked.

"Don't be rude," Marlene muttered.

"Sorry," Margret squeaked out, then turned tail and ran!

"Forgive her, she's my little sister," Marlene said acting like she was all grown up already.

"Well, tell her that I am a Yuke, just a different race like Selkies or Liltys," Amidetelion replied.

"Okay, sorry Marlene, but you should leave. We're talking Crystal Bearer stuff," Layle said frantically. When she walked away Layle said to Amidetelion "Grave news!"

"Yes, unfortunately there was a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very bad mistake when Jegran was warped to the Yuke City."

"What kind of mistake?"

"Jegran is no longer Crystal, and is now terrorizing a different dimension."

"That is worse than a 'very, very, very, _whatever,_ bad mistake'!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Cold, really cold," Keiss said as they started out of the ice cave and headed for the two little pin pricks of light in the distance. After telling his story Keiss had suggested they head for the monastery, and was starting to regret recommending it.

"thththththth ththththththth ththththththth," was Star's response. Her teeth were chattering so much that Keiss couldn't even understand what she was saying any more.

"Hey look, fireworks… next to a torch. Lucky break. Huh… Well, here goes nothing," Keiss handed one ball of fire works to Star and he held the other one. Then they threw them into the fire. Almost immediately there was a response from Rivelgauge Monastery. "Okay, they should be here in a few minutes. I think."

"Thot hery threeahuring!" Star replied.

"What?" Star just rolled her eyes at the question.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Finally! Warmth!" Keiss shouted happily has he reached the main hall's fire place. A Clavat came up and asked if they wanted hot chocolate, naturally they both said yes. After drinking the cocoa Keiss sat down next to the red headed girl on the carpet.

"Not very reassuring," Star said.

"What?"

"That's what I was saying, when we were next to the torch," she replied.

"OH!" Keiss said. Star smacked her head.

"I'm stuck in a different dimension with an idiot for a guide. This is not good!" Star muttered.

"Ah, come on! Cut me some slack! I think half my brain froze when we out there," Keiss said, lightly punching the petite girl next to him.

"You are one, stuck up Selkie!" She punched him back, a little harder then she meant to.

"Ow!"

"Sorry…" Then it was quiet again. The clock on the wall ticked slowly. "I think we should leave tomorrow."

"Wait, WHAT? And go back out in to that!" Keiss almost yelled, but caught himself and just whisper/spoke it instead.

"You need to find your friends. They're probably worrying about you," Star said.

"What about your family?"

"I'm gone four days out of seven on missions usually. If I'm stuck here for over a week and a half then they'll start worrying," Star replied. "I may be a princess but- whoops."

"You're a pri- princess?" Keiss couldn't stop himself from yelling that time.

"Keep it down, will you?" Star said, clamping a hand over his mouth for a couple of seconds.

"A princess of what?"

"Twilight."

**A/N Sorry about that bad battle scene. I'll try to work on it. Anyway, please reveiw!**


	7. Are We There Yet?

Two questions were circulating in Layle's head as he made his way past the Eye of the Rock, and they were: 'What dimension is Jegran in?' and 'How can I get there to stop him?' He made his way toward Bridge Town, thinking about how to get answers to both of those questions. When he walked through the rectangular door into the town the smoke filled air hit him suddenly. Wanting to get out of there ASAP, Layle found himself running toward Cid's Workshop, nearly deafened by the Selkie Train.

"Cid?" Layle called as he reached the Lilty's work zone. Instead of seeing his long-time friend, Layle saw Belle, Robert, and Mimi lounging around. "Belle," he asked confused, "What are you doing here? And who is this?"

"Oh! I'm here because of this little girl right here, and I knew you would come eventually!" the Selkie replied.

"I'm Mimi, and this is my brother Robert. It is so cool to meet a real Crystal Bearer!" Mimi jumped up and down again, in her usual smiley, cheery, oh-so-annoyingly-happy self.

"And, how do you know them?" Layle asked. "They are defiantly not relatives of yours. They look nothing like you, especially with the black hair."

"Well, I forgot to mention that I'm taken! Robert here is my boyfriend!" Belle said with a giggle.

"Okay, didn't know you had a boyfriend and, Cid, come out from under the counter!" Layle called. He was really tired right about now, especially with the fact he had just _walked_ all the way from the Forgotten Forest! Naturally he was going to use that on Cid for guilt so he would help him.

"Oh, Layle," Cid said. "I'm sorry to say I can't help you anymore. I really can't!"

"Yes, you can. Besides all I need is a ride to the capital!"

"Why not just take the Selkie Train?" Cid asked cocking an eyebrow.

"The conductor was one of the unfortunate people who were accidentally grabbed by my power when I tried to speed the train up, and he no longer considers me a passenger," Layle said in his usual nonchalant tone. Belle, Mimi, and Robert burst out laughing and Cid just stood there chuckling to himself.

"Well, you could use the genetically altered chocobos out back. They go 150% faster than regular chocobos," the Lilty inventor offered.

"You genetically altered chocobos?" Layle asked disbelievingly.

"Yes they come in orange, aqua, and bright pink!" Belle said sarcastically. Everyone cracked up this time.

"Actually, they come red, lilac, and sky blue," Cid said after calming down. Everyone just looked at him. "Seriously!"

"Okay, weird," Mimi said, "But can I have the lilac one?"

"You can't even _ride_ a chocobo!" Robert said.

"So? I can learn!" Mimi put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, trying to do 'childish yet serious' and it wasn't working. She only looked her own age and grumpy.

"Not in the next five minutes! Because that's when I'm leaving," Layle said.

"I need to talk to Althea about something, so I'll come too," Belle said.

"If Belle is going then I'm coming!" Robert said.

"If Robert's going then I'm coming!" Mimi said, hoping they would fall for it.

"No, you're not!" They didn't.

"If my chocobos are going anywhere, then I need to come too!" Cid said.

"Alright let's get going." Layle walked out the back door and Mimi tried to sneak out with them.

"_You_ are not coming," Robert said to the now clearly dejected Mimi. "_You_ are going to go to the Selkie Guild and _stay out of trouble_… Ah! Who am I kidding! Just don't get arrested again!"

"Can do!" the little girl replied. After he turned around she muttered "Not."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?" Belle whined.

"Yes, we are." Layle said. They saw the arches of Grassland Station coming up directly in front of them.

"Finally! Cid I thought you said these guys go 150% faster than regular chocobos," Belle said agitated.

"They do, you asked if we were here yet every two and a half minutes!" Cid said incredulously.

"Oh," she said, and then blushed. The lilac chocobo Belle was on then decided to try and shake her off… and eventually succeeded. Cid and Robert got off the two blue chocobos to help her up, and Layle jumped off the red one to hide from the approaching Selkie Train conductor, there for his afternoon shift.

"Where to Layle?" Robert asked.

"I'm going to Fountain Park Avenue, you guys can do whatever you want. Though, I would suggest being ready to leave at a moment's notice." he replied.

"Yeah, with the news not all the way out that we're off the hook for our 'crimes' we might have to book-it out of here!" Belle said.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Mia! Get back here!" Althea yelled at the white ferret scurrying around Fountain Park Avenue. She wasn't that surprised when Crystal Power dragged the silly thing down from it hanging position on a balcony.

"Again, Princess?" Layle laughed as he brought the struggling fluffy creature over to Althea.

"Sorry! Hey, where's Keiss?" the Lilty asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully he'll turn up soon."

"You guys know the Princess!" Robert gasped as Belle, Cid, and he finally caught up.

"What you thought we were joking?" Belle asked Robert.

"Um, yeah. Normally when people say they know royalty, they're lying," he replied.

"Althea, you need to know something about Jegran."

"What Layle?" Every one leaned in to hear the bad news Amidetelion had told Layle.


	8. From the Library

The Selkie Train rolled up to Grassland Station blowing steam.

"That was cool! I've never ridden in a, um, what's that word, train! That's it train! I've never ridden in a train before," Star said as they made their way through Queen's Garden.

"Never?" Keiss asked.

"Not once! We don't have them in Hyrule, the Twilight, or Ordon!" The black folds of her new Clavat dress rustled as she brushed past the multicolored flowers. The dress was black with grey ribbon. Why Star had insisted on at least one part of the dress being black, Keiss didn't know. Eventually he figured out that her Twilight heritage had to do the most with it. Her regular clothes, sword, and bow and arrows were in a bottomless pouch at her side. She had explained on the train that someone could put almost every hand-held weapon in Hyrule in it, and the pouch would still be virtually weightless!

"Let's get to the Royal Library," Keiss said. As they walked by several officers, they saluted him and bowed to Star.

"Why do they salute you?" she asked, after they were out of earshot.

"I'm a high-ranking officer," Keiss proudly replied.

"Oh, sort of like me then."

"You?"

"I may be a princess, but I can still do things on my own. I actually do special missions for the queen of Hyrule, Zelda. She's an old family friend, and my parents think that the missions aren't 'out of my league' so to speak," Star explained. "The missions I do in Hyrule my parents couldn't even do though!"

"Hyrule? I thought you lived in the Twilight," Keiss said, confused.

"I do, just with both the goddesses' and Tribal Twilight magic; I can warp from Twilight to Hyrule or vice versa easily. I just can't warp from here if you're wondering why I haven't left yet." Star looked down at her hand. The black crystal Tri-force reflected the daylight from the sky-light of the Clock Plaza, oddly glowing.

"Put your glove back on," Keiss quickly whispered to her, "People here aren't very accepting of Crystal Bearers."

"Sorry," Star said, and quickly replaced the gloves she had bought with the dress. Grey, just like the ribbons.

"Hey, look, we're at the Central Platform already! Come on, in here," Keiss said. He guided her into the greatly embellished tram and turned the dial in the front to 'Royal Library.'

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Althea, what are we doing here?" Belle asked the princess as they entered the gigantic library.

"We're looking for the Royal Mail Moogle. I don't know where he could be!" Althea complained looking around at the large room.

"Yes, but why are we looking for him, is what Belle means," Robert said.

"We need to send a letter to-"

"KEISS!" Layle shouted suddenly.

"What? Where?" Althea asked quickly looking around.

"Over there! With the red head!" Layle pointed toward the Green House's glass doors. Just inside they could see Keiss talking to a girl with red hair. They ran over to them, "A very pretty red head." Layle muttered to Robert.

"I agree," he replied under his breath.

"Guys! Hey! I was wondering when you would show up," Keiss said ecstatically.

"Who's she?" Belle asked.

"You could ask me," Star said.

"Oh. Yeah. Guess I could have," Belle shrugged.

"This is Star. She's a- OUCH!" Keiss yelled as Star punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" Star just looked at him.

"Oookkkaaayyy… What tribe is she from anyway? Selkie or Clavat?" Althea asked.

"He," Star jabbed her thumb at Keiss, "was about to say that, until I punched him."

"So, I guess you don't want us to know," Robert said.

"Precisely," she replied.

"Do I have to command you to tell us?" Althea asked sarcastically.

"I have a feeling that I'm not under your jurisdiction," Star replied with a laugh.

"Why not?" the Lilty princess asked in all seriousness this time.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere less public, okay," Star said this just as the Tri-force on her hand became outlined with teal light. After she took off her glove everyone but Keiss and Star herself gasped.

"You're a Crystal Bearer?" Layle breathed.

"Hold on!" Star practically yelled at him as she pressed the center of the Tri-force. Suddenly a small triangle appeared in the air in front of her with a picture of a grown woman with red eyes and hair like Star, a man with eyes like Star and brown hair, as well as a teen boy who had brown hair and red eyes! All of them seemed to be hiding behind a rock.

"Star!" the man shouted "Thank the goddesses your safe!"

"Where are you anyway?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, what mission did Aunt Zelda ask her favorite to do this time? Why can't I get the mission for once?" the boy whined.

"Mom, Dad, person who I am ashamed to call my twin brother, what are you doing?" Star asked calmly.

"Hiding from an evil maniac with ruby for an arm that turns whoever he touches into ruby as well. What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Cody, for once can you not use that sarcastic tone?" the woman asked.

"Midna-"

"What did I say about calling me by my name?"

"Uh…"

"Not to! She said not to!" the man said hurriedly.

"Link, calm down," Midna said.

"We really can't keep this up for much longer though, so I think we should tell our daughter what's happening!" Link said.

"Alright! Alright. Basically we need you home. Now."

"I can't," Star talked for only the second time in this conversation.

"Why not! We need you with all your turn stuff and people to shadow to help them, and or to trap them permanently in lead box magic stuff!" Cody said frantically.

"Mom! Dad! Turn around!" Star suddenly yelled. No one had noticed Jegran creeping up behind the threesome in the picture triangle.

"Oh no…" was the last sound that came from the picture before in disintegrated into nothing.

"Star. You okay?" Keiss asked the girl. She just stood there for a moment, eyes closed.

"At least they're not dead. I'd know if they were dead," Star said slowly.

"Yeah, that's a good way to look at it," Keiss said. Star bit her lip and started to pace around the room. She kept muttering different ideas to herself, while everyone else tried to figure out what just happened. In short: the power of Twilight and the goddesses mixed are able to contact each other even if there is a very large amount of separation between them. Yes, the space between different dimensions does count as "a large amount of space."

"Is there any way to get where your parents are?"

"No."

"Is there a way for you to contact them?"

"Not for the next week."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what are you going to do then?"

"Stay here and wait I guess. That's the only thing I can do."

"Well then! You might as well have some fun!" Belle said smiling. Everyone gave her the 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "To the beach!"

**A/N- Well, now that you have read my story up to this point (updates are on the way!) I was wondering...**

**CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Sunken Ships and White Sands

"I cannot believe you talked me into this!" Star said as she, Keiss, Belle, and Robert waited at the bottom of the rope ladder that led into the Selkie Guild.

"Oh, come on! This is going to be fun!" Belle protested as Althea finally landed next to the foursome. Layle just jumped down.

"It's been awhile since I've seen this old wreck," Keiss said as he surveyed the ship behind them. The Izmayel is an old ship the Selkie guild lives in. The Selkies used to sail it in search of great treasure. That is, until they were attacked by local pirates. Though the Selkies won, the Izmayel sailed into the cove it rests in today, then partially sunk! After the bottom levels stopped filling with water the Selkie Guild moved into the wreck and never left.

"I wonder if Vaigali made it back," Layle asked as he landed hard on the algae-covered rock they were all on.

"Yeah," Keiss said, suddenly depressed. Althea smacked Layle behind Keiss' back then dragged him over to the half sunken ship.

"I thought you hated Vaigali," Robert commented. Belle face-palmed then did the same thing Althea did. The slowly setting sun cast a golden glow over everything. Even the algae looked pretty in that light, but Star's skin… just looked weird. Greenish blue light does not mix well with orangeish yellow light where a being of shadow is concerned.

"You want me to leave too?" she asked, the concern in her eyes was obvious.

"No. It's fine," Keiss said. He leaned up against the warm rock behind the rope ladder.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just, can you find out if Vaigali is here?"

"Sure, if I can ask you a question when I get back," Star replied.

"No problem."

(15 minutes later)

"Well, he's not in the Guild," Star said as Keiss helped her out of the blue water.

"How did you end up in the water?" Keiss laughed his misery forgotten.

"THEY," Star pointed toward the main mast of the ship where there were four Selkies with a couple of piles of coconuts, "threw exploding coconuts at me while I was walking over here and that knocked me into the water. Stop laughing!" By this time Keiss was holding his side he was laughing so hard.

"You ha-a-a-ve no ide-e-e-ea how many ti-i-i-i-mes that has happen-ed to me!" Keiss said trying to catch his breath. Eventually, they both ended up laughing their heads off, but that was after Star pushed Keiss in to the water then he dragged her in too. After about five minutes they were able to calm down and stop half drowning. Then they just floated there for awhile, and then got out. Finally Star spoke.

"Why are you so worried about Vaigali?"

"I can't help it. He's the only family I have left," Keiss said.

"Family?"

"He's my uncle. I've never told anyone though because Vaigali and I got into a fight and I left. It was such a stupid mistake!" Keiss hit the water, smashing his reflection. "He's had a grudge against me ever since. I can understand why. We're all we have left."

"Oh… well… he's in Costa Faguita if you want to say hi!" Star looked over at the Selkie next to her.

"I thought you said-"

"-he wasn't in the Selkie Guild."

"Oh!"

"Come on you idiot!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Vaigali!" Layle called out.

"Layle good to see you again! Robert, Belle, same to you. Robert, you need to keep your sister out of trouble! She just got arrested again. And who's this?" the Selkie Guild's leader's voice carried across the white sands of the beach.

"My name in Staralea," the little red replied, "but call me Star. And before you ask, I'm not from any tribe around here."

"Oh, really? What tribe are you of then?"

"The Twili." Keiss said as he walked out of the entrance to Hush-Hush Pond. No longer in his uniform, he looked relaxed. Vaigali noticed the difference.

"Wow, Keiss. When you were in that monkey suit the Liltys call a uniform I didn't notice how much you've grown!" he tried to pass of his surprise as humor, but it wasn't really working. "Can I talk to? Man to man?"

"Sure," Keiss replied. After they walked off, Layle and Robert walked away in the opposite direction.

"Okay you two! Time to go shopping!" Belle spoke for the first time.

"Why?" Althea asked.

"We are going to go buy star here a bathing suit so that we can all go swimming!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. I am not going to go swimming!" Star protested.

"You're already soaked! What's the harm?" Belle asked.

"NO!"

-Thirty minutes later-

"I'm not coming out of this dressing room!" Star shouted.

"Why not?" Althea and Belle were outside the dressing room Star was in, waiting, already in their bathing suits.

"I feel silly! Normally I go swimming in Zora Armor. Now this! This is just weird!"

"You go swimming in armor? Wow," Althea said impressed.

"Yeah, it's made of Zora scales, and allows you to breath underwater," Star decided to brag.

"That's cool and all, but it can't be that stylish. I mean really. Armor? A bathing suit of scales? Yuck! Now just come out and let us see how you look!" Belle shouted.

"Fine." Star walked out of the dressing room in a black and teal version of Belle's suit.

"I am a style genius," Belle said proudly flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"You look pretty good," Althea said nodding. Keiss, Layle, and Robert came up behind them.

"Hey girls," they said as they approached.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey," Star said.

"Whoa," the boys choked out when they actually looked at the girls.

"That's it! I'm changing back!" Star shouted, walking into the dressing room behind her. When she came out, Althea followed suit.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"7," Star said.

"9!" Althea protested.

"8?"

"Fine with me." Althea and Star were judging Layle's, Robert's, Keiss', and Belle's jumps as they leapt off the giant rock jutting out of the water. This time it was Layle. When he surfaced they told him he had gotten 8 out of 10. After they all hopped into the water a few more times Althea got bored and said so.

"Yeah I'm a little bored too," Belle said.

"Same here."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Yup."

"Do any of you want to come to the palace? My father is planning a tribal unity ball where Keiss will become High Commander!" Althea offered.

"Well then I _have_ to come!" Keiss said, "Layle, Star? You coming?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Robert? Belle?"

"Naw, we'll stay here," Belle replied.

"Althea can you please tell the conductor to let me on the train?" Layle asked.

"Why won't he let you on yourself?" Althea asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

**A/N- Someone! Anyone! Review!**


	10. A Perfectly Good Celebration Ruined!

"Okay, you didn't like the pink dress so let's try this one!" Althea said holding up an orange Selkie dress and a white and green Clavat dress.

"No!" Star said sighing. "I already said that I am not going to dress up for this ball!"

"Well, if you don't want to wear these, at least consider this one!" Althea was trying to convince Star of wearing a dress for the gala. The Lilty princess walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the final dress in it. The rest of the contents of this particular wardrobe was scattered all over the gigantic bedroom. There were Lilty dresses with frills and lace, Selkie dresses that showed _way_ more skin then Star wanted to, and Clavat everyday/normal yet somewhat decorated dresses. "Just pick one!"

"No! I- whoa, I might actually want to wear that one," Star gasped. A sophisticated, sparkly, v-neck, low back, fishtail dress that would perfectly compliment Star's hair, skin tone, and eyes was held suspended in the middle of the room by Althea's powers.

"Finally! Now get dressed. I have to go greet everyone, 'knight' Keiss, then dance with the new High Commander as according to tradition. You know I'm starting to wonder why I have to do all this stuff!" Althea yelled as she dashed out the room and down the corridor in her orange and yellow ball gown. After throwing on the dress and brushing her hair, Star raced after her. After about five seconds she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Ouch," she muttered as she started to peel herself off the floor. "Thank the goddesses no one at home saw that!" Then, instead of running, she jogged down the corridor again and this time had ten seconds before falling. "I'm starting to think this is more trouble than it's worth…"

After three more humiliating falls Star, a bit bluer than before, made it to the mostly gold room where the party was being held. Panting like a dog, though quietly, she quickly stepped inside the door and discreetly stood in the corner.

"Keiss, do you take the responsibility of the army and this kingdom's safety?" Althea's voice rang out from the front of the room. After much ceremony that Layle had gotten very bored through, they had finally made it to the end!

"Yes," Keiss replied. Then the entire room erupted in clapping and cheering. Most of which was done by a certain Selkie leader that was very conspicuous through the crowd of very short Liltys. Eventually the commotion died down and Althea was able to announce the beginning of the ball. Star looked around for people that she knew so she could ask what she should do. Before she could a Selkie came up and asked to dance… then before Star could answer him, three _other _boys came up and asked her the same question. Startled, Star said 'no' then walked quickly away, trying to find a nice dark shadow to hide in.

Meanwhile, Layle watched enviously as Althea danced with Keiss. He knew his friend didn't like Althea more than a friend, and when he thought about that fact he wondered why he even cared. A small voice inside Layle started to speak up on the answer, but he ignored it and looked around the room for someone to dance with. After seeing Star scurry into a dark corner then literally melt into the shadows he walked over to that same corner then asked her what she was doing.

"Trying to stay out of sight and out of mind!" was the redhead's reply as she condensed back into existence.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dissolve into the shadows like that."

"My entire family has power. My dad has the power of the goddesses, and their power is light. He can do almost anything with it if he summoned the power correctly. My mom has the power of twilight and warping. I can do both of those, but to a very small degree. I can summon a very small amount of light per day, and can't use the light again for twenty-four hours. I can also warp me and anything touching me, but only once every two days. After Keiss explained to me what a Crystal Bearer was I knew why I could do things my family couldn't. You see, I can turn myself into shadow without actually being in shadow. I can do the same thing with other objects no matter how big they are. And as much as I want!" Star gasped after she had said all this since she had said it all in one breath!

"Wow. That's impressive. A lot better than just the plain old power of gravity like Althea and I have," Layle said looking at the petite figure next to him.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Those boys! The reason I hid is because they all asked me to dance at once and I basically ran for it. I am a klutz and I really don't want to embarrass myself!" Star said.

"Come on then," before Star had a chance to protest Layle dragged her onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"If you mess up blame it on me, I can't dance!" Layle replied under his breath.

"Well then we're _both _sunk!" After Star said this Layle just laughed.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Keiss impatiently stood at the side of the ball room. After watching Layle dance with the red-headed beauty _*cough cough __**Star **__cough cough* _seven times, he got very discouraged and sat down on one of the settees lining the room. Naturally he had danced too, but since Layle was constantly dancing with Star (the girl he wanted to dance with) Keiss just gave up.

After a waltz, three more tangos, and two excruciatingly long step dances Layle and Star walked over to where Keiss was sitting and plopped down.

"Wow. Those tangos take a lot out of you," Star said leaning back against the wall.

"What kind of dances do you do back in Hyrule?" Keiss asked.

"In Hyrule we have waltzes kind of like the one you have here, but there are several different variations. In Ordon there are many different step dances, and in the Twilight we normally don't dance, but when we do we dance alone. We normally dance for ceremonies and stuff like that," Star said calmly. "I really like the dances here though. I normally don't dance, so I didn't know how fun it was!"

Vaigali came up to them. "Hello you three! Keiss, congratulations! Never thought I'd see the day when you made it big!" the Selkie said in his heavily accented voice.

"Thank Vaigali," Keiss replied looking a little less depressed than he did twenty seconds ago.

"And would you look at this; the dancing queen has stopped dancing, speaking of which," Vaigali bowed to Star, "Would the young lady like to dance?"

"Sure Vaigali," Star laughed as she got up and curtsied to Vaigali as the music started. As Layle and Keiss watched Star and Vaigali spin around and around to the Lilty waltz Keiss let out a sigh and hunched over.

"You want to dance with Star right?" Layle asked the Selkie next to him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yup." They were silent again and Layle looked over at Althea talking to some 'higher ups' in the Lilty government.

"And you want to dance with Althea," Keiss stated.

"I do not!"

"Tell yourself that all you want, but you do! Go ask her to dance," Keiss insisted.

"No!" Layle objected.

"Yes!" Keiss grabbed Layle by the arm and started to drag him over to the Lilty princess.

"I'm _not_ going to ask Althea to dance!"

"Yes you are."

"I'll only ask Althea to dance if you ask Star."

"Fine, I'll ask Star, but only because you and Althea are so stubborn that you won't admit you love each other." Layle gave Keiss the 'Are-you-kidding-me-?" look and walked over to Althea while his friend walked over to Star.

"Hey, Vaigali, my turn," Keiss said as he walked up to Star and Vaigali. _Star is really small,_ he thought, _she looks like an ant next to an elephant when she's dancing with Vaigali_. Star laughed and broke away from the Selkie leader and walked over to Keiss. "May I have this dance?" Keiss asked as he bowed, his head almost touching the floor.

"Hmmm," Star joked, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Erm- Uh-" Keiss obviously couldn't take a joke.

"I was just kidding! Calm down Keiss," Star said as she got ready to dance.\

"Oh, uh, hahaha. Uh-hm," Keiss cleared his throat nervously. About half a second after they started dancing a gigantic warp point opened up at the end of the room. Its light blue surface was traced with black triangles. In the middle of the portal was a picture of enormous black marble buildings.

"Home…" Star murmured. As everyone else began to back away from the portal she walked toward it slowly her hand up to touch the shimmering surface. The image changed. A wall with a beautiful white castle behind it was shown. Star reached the portal; everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the image changed again. This time it showed a watery throne room, the walls were engraved with different designs. Star touched the face of the portal and dissolved into little bits of black shadow that were absorbed by it. Still in slow motion, Keiss ran toward the swiftly shrinking portal and leapt at it. When he touched it he did the same thing Star did.

After that Layle and Althea followed them through… to Star's world.

**A/N The only problem with reality (and reading) is that there is no background music. **


	11. Because of that Stupid Gate!

_SPLOOSH_

The three Alfitarians and the Twili landed, none too gracefully, in the middle of water in the middle of a circular throne room.

"Uh," Keiss looked around the blue room at the weird creatures surrounding them. "What are these exactly?" he mumbled to Star.

"Zoras," Star murmured. "Ralis?"

"Star? What are you doing here? I thought you were dealing with the bulbo invasion in the Gerudo!" A fish looking person walked up and knelt by the side of the water. "Here let me help you and your friends up."

"Thank you, Prince Ralis," Star said, then muttered to him, "Only the brown haired boy knows I'm a princess. Make sure no one says anything."

"No problem," the Prince of the Zoras replied. While this little conversation was going on Layle helped Althea out of the water and Keiss climbed out behind Star. "Who are your friends?"

"This Layle, Althea, and Keiss," Star replied.

"Star, can you warp now?" Layle asked, agitated, as he looked up from helping Althea.

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"What are you wearing?" Ralis suddenly laughed as he saw Star's dress. No one having seen Star in anything but armor and chainmail since she was four, the black dress was quite a surprise.

"GRRRRR! I knew I shouldn't have dressed up for the ball!" Star grumbled.

"Actually, you look kinda nice," Ralis said.

"Sorry to break up the 'old friends' conversation here but we really need to go!" Keiss said motioning to the exit of the cavern. It was getting dark out. Only the silhouette of the Hyrulian castle was visible in the distance.

"Yeah you're right. You'd need to warp to the castle to get there before the gates close!" Ralis said.

"Before the gates close? What do you mean?" Star and Althea asked simultaneously.

"Twilight monsters have started to raid towns at night, so Queen Zelda set up gates at the entrance to all the towns and settlements around the kingdom," Ralis said. Even as the prince of the Zoras was explaining Star was already beckoning the three Alfitarians to come next to her, and focusing on drawing her powers to warp. After closing her eyes and seven seconds of nothing happening, Star turned into a shadow, which divided itself, and entered Layle's, Althea's, and Keiss' shadows. Like a crystal shattering, the three friends were turned to shadow then broken into little shards which were absorbed into the warp portal above their heads.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Everyone landed with a surprisingly loud thud on the ground. Star and Layle, practiced warpers, landed balanced, both feet on the ground and upper bodies straight. Keiss and Althea, however, ended up face first on the muddy ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n, no, no, no, no, no! Don't close the- AW!" Star said running toward the now closed gates. "Great! Now we're stuck out here with escaped Twili monsters on the loose!"

"How bad are Twili monsters?" Althea asked standing up.

"Hope you don't find out! That's all I have to say. They're pretty easy to kill, but if they sneak up on you you're a goner!"

"That's heartening," Layle said sarcastically.

"Very! Now can someone help me up?" Keiss yelled after peeling his face off the ground. Apparently he had made and indent on the mud which then had seeped over him and stuck him in the ground.

"Of course, High Commander!" Layle bowed with a flourish and then started digging with a shovel that Star had put in the bottomless and weightless black pouch on her hip. (She had decided to put that on with the dress at the ball for some reason. Has it been established that the pouch is also water, bullet, lava, fire, and explosion proof, so it wasn't wet on the inside when Star and the rest of them warped into the water? Well, it has been now.) The mud seemed to be quicksand in disguise, because it took Layle about half an hour to get Keiss out of the mud all the way. Meanwhile Star and Althea set up camp next to the bottom of a ridge.

Looking at their work the two princesses high-fived and Star said, "Girls can do anything boys can do twice as well and in high heels!" Star said motioning to their feet. Both of them were wearing strappy high heel shoes. Both of them laughed.

Star sat on the ridge above the camp at daybreak, watching the sun rise over Lake Hylia, and the Gerudo Desert in the distance. Even though she was on watch she started to doze knowing that everyone would be up soon anyway._ I'm sure they won't mind if I… _Before she could finish the thought she was asleep on top of the rock.

Inside one of the three tents they had set up Layle woke up, blinking, wondering where he was before remembering what had happened. Lying there, silently, he thought he could just hear a few scraping noises outside the tent. Carefully and quietly Layle made his way to the flaps at the front of the tent and peered out. There were three white and red (red crystal) monsters outside. It was an odd gangling creature, down on all fours, and its head seemed to be a shield with no eyes, nose, or mouth… This was kind of creepy to Layle. On its back was a not filled in red circle. Judging from the way it jumped at Layle when it saw him, Layle decided that these things weren't friendly and needed to be dealt with.

"WAKE UP! MONSTER!" he yelled to his three sleeping companions. _Hopefully they're not heavy sleepers! Wait, Star was on watch! Where is she? Why didn't she wake us up?_ Layle thought dodging blow after blow from the monsters trying to find a weak spot. Keiss and Althea poked their heads out of the tents and Althea joined the fight. Keiss appeared to have thought something along the lines of Layle, because after climbing out of the tent he looked around.

"Star?" Keiss called. Before he could say anything else one of the Twilight monsters charged at him, knocked him to the ground, and then placed one of its massive feet on Keiss, pinning him to the ground. Layle grabbed the shadow being with his powers and flung it at the ridge. Immediately after its back hit the wall it exploded into tiny pieces of solid shadow which dissolved into the air. Layle and Althea started to deal with the other two, but before their powers could even grab onto them two arrows cut through the air and hit the circles on Twili creatures' backs. The two instantly exploded. Looking up the Selkie, Lilty, and Clavat saw Star, silhouetted against the now quickly rising sun. Althea walked forward to help Star get down, but as she passed a clump of particularly tall grass a strange plant monster shot up out of the ground and started to snap at Althea. Smiling, Star shot another arrow at the hissing plant and it exploded just as the other monsters had.

"It's best to just avoid those clumps of grass. That type of monster isn't even worth fighting. They just shrink back down if you walk away," Star said as she hopped down from her ledge. "Sorry about the scare with those Twilights! I fell asleep just as the sun was rising."

"It's okay," a very shaken, but unharmed, Althea replied.

"Those were Twilight monsters?" Layle asked.

"Yep. At least, I think they were. They're not like any I've seen before, and since I've grown up in the Twilight that's saying something!" Star's attention then flicked to Keiss who was now leaning up against the ridge.

"You alright, Keiss?" Layle asked his friend.

"Yeah, fine," Keiss wheezed back. He was holding onto his side. "That monster was just really heavy!" His voice was now almost back to normal. _I think that stupid monster broke my ribs! All of them!_ Keiss thought angrily.

"You sure? There's a doctor in Castle Town, and they're opening the gates right now. We could get you to him quickly if you're in a lot of pain." Star quickly said. They all started to walk toward the small city in front of the castle.

"No it's fine." Keiss thought _Maybe that monster didn't break my ribs_. The pain was lessening so Keiss thought that the Twili had just bruised them really badly.

"Well, too bad. We're bringing you to him after we see Zelda anyway!" Twili replied.

"Who is Zelda anyway?" Althea asked.

"The queen of Hyrule," Star and Keiss said in unison.

"How'd you know that, Keiss?" Layle asked.

"I told him all about Hyrule and the Twilight when we were on the train," Star answered Keiss' question as they reached the gates. _I don't want anyone to see me in this!_ Star thought suddenly and stopped dead in her tracks and took a hooded cloak out of the pouch at her side as well as her sword in its sheath.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After making it all the way to the castle gates a guard stopped them.

"You! Twili! Why are you here?" he shouted/asked Star whose face was hidden by the hood.

"I'm here to see Queen Zelda, as are my friends," Star replied in a calm, quiet voice.

"All Twili are forbidden to enter Castle Town and therefore cannot go into the castle! How'd you get in here anyway? There was supposed to be security at the front entrance gate! It doesn't matter; you need to get out!" the guard said.

"I am unimpressed with the security," Star said as she threw back her hood. This made Althea hold back a laugh, because she had said the exact same thing to Jegran only three days before. "I am Princess Estelle of the Twili and I _demand_ you let me through to see Zelda." The guard just sort of stood there for a moment and then yelled frantically "OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THIS IS THE PRINCESS OF THE TWILIGHT!" Star could be a very scary seventeen year old girl sometimes. The gates opened and Star nodded a thank you to the guard.

"Estelle? I thought you said your name was Star," Keiss asked as they walked through the gardens in front of the castle. A gigantic stone statue stood in the center of the grounds.

"Estelle is Star in my language. I just translated my name," Estelle/Star replied.

"Oh."

**A/N 'Estelle' is 'Star' in Latin... Just so you know. **


	12. Off We Go

"Estelle Lycoris! Where have you been? I told you to send a message to me as soon as you got to the Gerudo Desert, but when none came I wrote a letter to the attack team there and they said you hadn't even arrived!" Zelda said after running up to and practically squishing Star in a bear hug.

"Calm down Auntie! I'm fine," Star/Estelle Lycoris said impatiently. "And since when have you gotten this worked up over me not getting somewhere? That happens all the time!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but when Twilight monsters started to appear and your parents weren't answering my attempts to contact them… I got worried. To say the least," the queen of Hyrule took a deep breath.

"Aunt Zelda, I need you to supply us with two fast horses. Immediately."

"Wait! Hold the phone! I'm confused. Why are we only getting _two_ horses?" Keiss asked.

"And what are horses, anyway?" Layle asked.

"I have a question also," another voice came from the door. Everyone turned around and saw Amidetelion, warp point and all, standing in the doorway. "Before you ask, I do not have a single clue on how I got here. Or where 'here' is actually. All I know is that a portal opened in front of me and I was dragged through."

"Amidetelion!" Layle shouted amazed.

"Estelle who are these people?" Zelda asked calmly, but with a small bit of uncertainty in her voice. A sort-of who-are-these-people-and-if-you-don't-tell-me-I-will-somehow-get-the-answers-out-of-them-myself voice.

"We have a lot of explaining to do," Star said as she walked over to a chair.

"Hopefully this conversation will clear up question I have as well," Amidetelion said walking over to another chair. "May I?" she asked motioning to the chair.

"Of course. Everyone pull up a chair, I think this will be a rather long conversation. Now I need you to tell me what you've been doing," Zelda said.

"Keiss and I will explain what has happened from our point of view first," the petite Twili princess said sitting down on a cushion-less maple stool.

"Then I'll share, and then Althea will go… where is she anyway?" Layle asked.

"Alright, then I will tell my side of the story," said Amidetelion.

"AH! GIANT GOAT!" Althea screamed running into the room.

"Where were you?"

"I don't know! I must have accidentally walked off in the wrong direction, because I walked through the gardens then suddenly ended up in a paddock filled with GIANT GOATS!" she shouted again. "WHO KEEPS GIANT GOATS FOR PETS?"

"The paddock is for ridding and jumping practice, so you must be talking about horses. There's a barn right off the main gardens with them. They don't like people they haven't grown up with, so the horses can get a little… unnerved." Zelda laughed at Althea's frantic expression.

"You people ride giant goats?" Layle asked incredulously.

"You ride big chickens!" Star argued.

"They are not big chickens!"

"Fine then! They're large coo coo birds!"

"They are a completely different species than coo coos!"

"Yeah right!" And so, the tennis match of words continued. Though fun to watch for the first sixty seconds, it got boring after about ten whole minutes. Eventually Zelda put a stop to the game.

"Can we please just hear your stories?"

_**Brief summary of each person's story**_

**(Abridged version, excluding any and all interruptions and their responses)**

_Star and Keiss:_

_Star: I was on my way to the Gerudo Desert from here, but when I warped there, I was dumped in the… what's it called again?_

_**Daydreamer0083 (narrator): Your line is '**__I was on my way to the Gerudo Desert from here, but when I warped there, I was dumped in the Crystal Chamber.'_

_Keiss: Uh, who are they and what are they doing in the story?_

_**Dd0083: Who are you, OH! Macaronigirl7 and Poetrywriter16 are my friends and- wait why **_**are**_** you here?**_

_Macaronigirl7: I don't know! This isn't my story! Why are you putting us in here?_

_Poetrywriter16: Can I please leave! *portal opens up behind her* Thank you! *walks through*_

_Mg7: No! Don't let portal *portal closes* close._

_Star: Can we get back to the story?_

_**Dd0083: I don't know. Will Macaronigirl7 here be quiet?**_

_Mg7: Why are you blaming this on me? I just got here and am being held against my will by a writer who doesn't even know her own screen name isn't capitalized!_

_**Dd0083: It's not? Oh yeah! It's not! **_

_***fixes screen name***_

_**dd0083: There! That's better.**_

_Mg7: Ugh. Can I just get out of here?_

_Star: Can I finish my story?_

_**dd0083: Where's Keiss?**_

_Mg7: I don't know! You're the writer!_

_*a microwave beeps*_

_Keiss: *walks back with a bowl of popcorn* I'm right here. I just went to go get popcorn because this is very entertaining._

_*Star, dd0083, and Mg7 look at each other then continue to argue*_

_-An hour later-_

_Mg7: No! Australia is a continent!_

_**dd0083: No, it's a country!**_

_Mg7: Continent!_

_**dd0083: Country!**_

_Star: How did we even get on this topic and what is Australia?_

_Keiss: Be right back! Ran out of popcorn! For the __third time__. _

_**dd0083: If there is any one in Australia that can answer whether Australia is a country or a continent please review this story with you answer.**_

_Mg7: Wasn't this supposed to an 'abridged' version?_

_Star and __**dd0083: **__**What's your point?**_

_Mg7: That's it. I'm out. *walks toward door with 'EXIT' over it*_

_Star: Wasn't that there an hour ago?_

_Mg7: Oh yeah! It was!_

_**dd0083: *face palms***_

Two stories later

"Thank you for telling me all of your stories, now Amidetelion, it's your turn," Queen Zelda said as Layle and Althea finished telling their story.

"There is not much to tell. I knew there was something wrong on the night of the ball, but when I got there everyone was so shaken I couldn't get answers out of anyone. I went back to the forest after that and then later got pulled through a portal and ended up here," Amidetelion finished. Layle looked out the window. The sun bathed the castle grounds in light.

"Well Estelle. What do you want from me?" Zelda asked, a slight smile crawling across her elfin features.

"As I said before, two fast horses. I also think that it would be best if you got these guys some better clothes for the occasion," Star replied. "And me for that matter. I haven't worn a dress since I was four!"

"Alright," Zelda replied, "Come along." Althea, Layle, and Keiss followed the Hyrulian Queen, while Star headed off in the opposite direction.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

When the met again in the main hall, the friend could barely recognize each other. Keiss was dressed in an old red tunic with armor. It sort of looked like a Lilty officer's uniform, only without the helmet. Layle was in the same thing in tan, plus chainmail. Star was in the same thing Keiss had met her in, and Althea had on the same thing Star did only in yellow and orange.

"Wow, impressive. You guys will fit right in with the adventuring community!" Star said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure," Keiss muttered looking down at himself. He was impressed with how well the armor moved, but it was still… How to put this… not his style. To tell you the truth, he was completely freaking out. Not about the outfit, Keiss' mind just didn't work like that. But it was just starting to sink in that he was in a completely different dimension, with two friends, and a girl he had only just met!

"This feels sort of weird," Althea commented after pacing around in her new boots again. Apparently Hyrulian shoes don't break in very well, since Althea was starting to get blisters on the back of her heels.

"Tell me about it!" Layle said after rolling his right shoulder for the umpteenth time. _Guess that's his way of getting use to something_ Star thought watching Layle. After she thought this she turned around to acknowledge a maid who had just bustled in with a box labeled: _**DO NOT OPEN WITHOUT QUEEN ZELDA'S OR PRINCESS STAR'S PERMISSION! **_in big, fancy, capital letters.

"Come here," Star said to her friends and motioned for them to kneel by the box. She took off the lid and dumped out some of the contents. There were three beige pouches that looked exactly like Star's. She gave one to each of them and started to dole out instructions and responsibilities.

"Keiss, I want you to go to the doctor in town and get checked for broken bones or anything," Star started. Keiss opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off as Star continued. "After that, follow this map to the building I marked. That's Telma's place. If you give her this letter then everything will be explained, and you don't need to say anything, except that it's from Star."

"What about me?" Althea asked.

"You need to stay here and talk to Zelda about the best way to get to most of the army to the Gerudo Desert. That's where the portal to my realm is. I already explained to her about what happened in the library," her voice cracked at the last part of the sentence, but she regained her composure and turned to Layle.

"And me Princess?" Layle asked. Althea felt a little twinge of jealosy when Layle called Star the 'pet name' he usually called Althea, but she dismissed it quickly.

"You will be coming with me. Sort of." Star sort of bit her lip as she said this and looked up to the ceiling like she was thinking. "I'm going to Ordon Village, but you need to get to the Sacred Grove. That's on the way to the village, kind of." She paused again. "Anyway, I want to do as much as I can without stopping so we can get to the Twilight."

"The 'sort of' 'kind of' thing really isn't giving us much confidence!" Althea complained.

"Don't worry about it," Keiss said. "Star has everything planned. Right Star?" Star glanced up from the box she was now finding a lot of interest in and started to loudly hum, pretending she hadn't heard him. Althea gave Keiss a condescending glare then stood up and started to pace again. After practically tackling Althea to get her to sit down again, Star continued to give out different items and advice that they all might need. She tossed a map to all three of them, a sword and shield to Keiss (he hadn't had any weapons with him when he jumped through the portal), a 'hawk eye' (a mask that enables you to see farther than binoculars and is hands free), and a dagger to Althea and Layle. Althea and Layle didn't need anything more than that, since they had powers.

"If Keiss and I are just staying in town why do we need this stuff?" Althea asked as Keiss helped Layle onto a horse. The Twili and Clavat were ready to head out.

"Aren't you going to come to the Twilight? You don't have to of course, but I thought…" Star trailed off. Suddenly, Layle's horse bucked and then started off toward town with Layle still clinging onto its back! Star spurred her horse forward and shouted "HIYA! GO ORIANA! COME BACK HERE MASHAKA!" Star's question made Althea think; was she really going to go into the Twilight?


	13. Layle in Hyrule

It had taken Star about nine minutes to catch up to and subdue the bucking chestnut stallion, Mashaka. Oriana, Star's dappled grey mare, was slight, but could win the Kentucky Derby in a heartbeat! After getting Mashaka back to the stables and choosing Layle a more suitable horse (the chocolate colored mare Lea) they were off again. Heading south toward the provinces Ordon and Faron. They passed through Hyrule Fields, went past a crudely made hut, then dismounted and walked through some dark caves.

"What I wouldn't give for my dad's lantern!" Star complained. Layle and Star both kept running into walls. "I haven't been up this way for a long time, so I don't remember where the turns are. Sorry, Layle."

"No prob- OW!" he started to reply, but then hit his head on a stalactite.

"I didn't even know that was there," Star laughed.

"That's cause you're so -OW- short," the Crystal Bearer started to reply, but hit his head… again.

"A very useful thing when adventuring."

"OW! I would guess so. Is that the exit?"

"No, we're not even close to the exit. Why do you ask?" Star asked.

"Oh, then I'm getting a concussion because I see a really big splotch of light right there," he said pointing toward rock.

"That or you're dying," Star replied simply.

"AH! DANCING PURPLE ZEBRA!"

"Nope, you've got a concussion."

"Naw, I was just kidding. The light spot is fading anyway. Nope, never mind. It's back," Layle said, laughing.

"Actually, that _is_ the exit."

"Oh. WHOA!" Layle shouted as he and Star stepped into a forest. The sunlight shone through the trees smudging the russet-brown ground with gentle light. Dust wafted through the light and cast tiny shadows on the ground. The trees stood erect, but their branches hung low to the ground, letting leaves whisper as the wind blew smoothly through the basin where the forest stood.

"Welcome to Faron Forest," Star said.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After Star left him to find… someone on his own, Layle made his way alone through the forest basin, across two ravines, and through a maze of caverns where he had to defeat a little puppet master kid who had a skull with no skin for a head!

"Layle is it?" a woman in chainmail asked. Layle nodded his reply. "I'm Ashei and this bookworm here is Shad. You're saying this is from _Star_?" Ashei motioned to the letter in her hand. The letter held information on all the stuff that has happened over the past two days and specific orders to meet her in Ordon Village. "_The_ Shadow Princess? _The_ Twilight Princess? _The _protector of the Cursed Mirror? The girl who has more power than her father, the _Chosen One_?"

"In other words, the little red head that has will power and determination that's larger than twenty dragon's egos combined? The little warrior girl who's head can hold a million battle plans plus all my years of studying? The girl who's only weakness is her relentless stubbornness that never fails to get her into trouble?" Shad asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like Star," Layle replied. _Is she really considered to be all that?_

"Well, then if she trusts you, we trust you," Ashei said. Covered in armor and chainmail she swung herself up onto her gigantic black horse as if she was not weighed down by at least fifty pounds of medieval protective attire. Shad, on the other hand, had trouble with mounting even his tiny cream mare. Layle realized that their horses couldn't have fit through the caves, and wondered aloud how they got them there.

"We have studied this place for two decades, so we're bound to know a few loop holes!" Shad exclaimed as he galloped straight toward a wall of seemingly solid rock. Layle cringed waiting for the horse either to buck or to ram against the wall. Neither happened, Shad and his horse just phased through.

"Well, come on! You can walk through it if you like," Ashei said, following her friend.

"This is crazy!" Layle said, and ran at the wall. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe them. He was staring straight at his horse. Lea, the one he had left by the entrance to the caverns. Star had obviously already come back and went to Ordon Village because her horse wasn't there.

"Go on! Get on! We need to get to the village," Ashei complained impatiently.

"Alright! Alright!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Ilia is a blonde haired woman who was Link's, Star's father's, childhood sweetheart. She became mayor of Ordon after her father and was more concerned with the town's livestock than anything else. She was very surprised when young Beth came running up to her at the ranch and told her that the Princess of Twilight was here. She knew Link's daughter well enough to know that if Star was here without Midna or Link that there was a problem. A really big problem. After gathering the village occupants, hearing Star's story, fainting, and then waking back up, she knew she was right. That was about when Layle, Ashei, and Shad rode into town.

"Star!" Ashei called, riding over to her.

"Ashei," Star said, "Good to see you!"

"It's been forever since the last time I saw you!"

"I know. Sorry about not visiting, but first there were the snow wolves terrorizing the Oocca, the baby dragon in Zora's Domain, the bulbo invasion-"

"It's okay Star!" Shad cut in. "I think we need to get everything together and then get to the castle."

"Shad is right," Ilia said. "We must get ready. Beth, Talo, Fado! Go get your horses and pack up! We'll leave as soon as we're ready."

"We won't be riding horses," Star said.

"What?" Everyone turned and looked at the little girl.

"We're warping. I just got my power back," she explained.

"You sure you can warp us all?" Fado asked. He had seen the Twili's limitations and they were very low in the warping category.

"Yeah, I've been practicing!"

"When are we warping then?" Layle asked.

"As soon as everyone is ready."

"DONE!" a voice called. Then two other 'done's followed it.

"That was fast," Ashei commented.

"Okay, everyone knows the drill right?" Star asked.

"Not really," Layle replied.

"Just stand in a circle."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Star asked. The replies varied from a cheerful 'Yeah!' to just a grunt of recognition. Star took a deep breath, and then tendrils of black magic swirled out from her hands and transformed everyone into shattered shadow that traveled up through a warp portal.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

They all dropped onto the grassy area south of castle town. Talo, Beth, Ilia, Fado, Ashei, Shad, and Layle plus several horses and packs. Notice how Star is not in the group, as will be pointed out by Layle.

"Where's Star?" he asked. Everyone just shrugged and entered Castle Town. _Is this kind of behavior normal for her?_ he thought to himself. _These people know her better than I do, so I would think it is… although I don't think she's the type of person who would deliberately leave a mission half done, especially when it involves her parents. I wonder what she's doing. _As he walked into the town he saw a shadow in a window of the looming castle to his right._ I wonder if that's Althea. She and Star sure are different…_ He then started to compare the two of them, and found that he undoubtedly liked Althea much better than Star. Though he knew that this might have something to do with the fact that he hadn't known Star as long as he knew Althea, it hadn't been that long since he had met Althea in the first place. For some reason he just knew that he liked Althea better than Star. What makes this feeling weird is that Star already felt like a sister to him, as much as Keiss was like a brother. _Maybe I like Althea more, and what Keiss said was true. Maybe I do love her. No. No, I'm not even going think that. I'm not even going to- WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT ALTHEA?_


	14. Choppy & Unfortunately Important Chapter

Quite a ways away, Star materialized in a small town by the name of Kakariko. Colin, one of her dad's friends, came out of the Elde Inn with his wife Luda and their three children: Nil, Luin, and Amy. Just one look at Star's face told Colin he should go pack up and get ready for traveling.

Keiss rubbed his ribs. Even though the doctor had said he'd be fine he still felt like a crystal machine had blasted him seven hundred times, ran over him, and then backed over him! After he finished silently venting he looked up and saw the entrance to Telma's place. It wasn't anything fancy; just a plain blue wood door. He stretched his hand out to turn the knob to get in, but before he could he started to feel like he was being pulled back. He dropped the letter and turned around. Then he was dragged into the light purple portal that had somehow opened behind him.

"HELP!" he shouted just as the portal closed around him. Telma came running to the door and peered out. When she did she saw Keiss get sucked in to the portal, the portal close, and the letter on the ground.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Queen Zelda, Colin and Estelle are here to see you," a guard said. Althea, Amidetelion, Layle, Ashei, Zelda, Shad, Talo, Ilia, Fado and Beth looked up and saw the three that were announced enter the room.

"Where's Keiss?" was Star's immediate reaction as soon as she saw who was in the room and realized who wasn't.

"I think I know the answer to that!" Telma exclaimed running into the room.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Far away from the Hyrulian Castle, lies a castle unlike any in Hyrule. This Castle is dark and bleak. It's made of black marble and stands erect on top of lifeless twilit Twilight soil. Usually there are people of the Twili who hang around the palace, but not recently. Now the palace is even gloomier than usual! The reason you ask? It's simple: When Jegran appeared in the Twilight he took over the place using his power. He did this by turning everything in his sight to red crystal and then went after the royal family (please see chapter eight). Now, he did not turn the family to crystal, he merely threw them in the dungeon.

"HELP!" was the word that echoed around the dungeon that held the royal family as Keiss was dropped in to it by a lilac portal.

"Who are you?" a brunette boy with red eyes asked. Keiss shook his head, trying to clear the fog that was clouding his mind. Then he recognized the boy. This was Star's twin brother! He looked over to the two adults sitting on the side of the cell.

"I think I've seen you before. I just don't know where!" the woman named Midna said.

"I know where we've seen him; he was with Star when we contacted her. Remember?" Link asked as he got up. "What's your name?"

"Keiss," he had finally gotten his head clear and was now trying to figure out what had happened. "Where am I?"

"The dungeons of the Twilight Palace!" Midna replied.

"Oh…" Keiss said. "Not good."

"Yeah! Really, really, really, really not good! A guy with a crystal arm came and threw us in our own dungeon!" Cody sulked.

"His name is Jegran. He's from my world, and trust me; he can do way worse than just throw you in your own dungeon! He can destroy the very last thing you hold close to you!" Keiss' voice steadily rose as he said this.

"Shush! Do you want to wake up the guard?" Midna asked quietly.

"No," Keiss replied, a little embarrassed. That's about when a portal opened in the dungeon and dragged Link through.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"And that's what I saw!" Telma finished explaining what she had seen. **(Please note that what she saw was **_**NOT**_** the section before this one.) **

"What are we going to do to get Keiss back?" Layle yelled. He was pacing around the room, almost wearing a rut into the floor!

"Calm down. We'll get him back! Don't worry," Althea dragged Layle over to a chair as she said this and forced him to sit down.

"The only problem is that we don't know where he is." Amidetelion joined the conversation and started to pace as Layle had and kept pacing. Well, she paced until both she and Layle got pulled trough a portal… and then two sheep came flying out of it.

"Layle!" Althea yelled as the two Crystal Bearers were dragged through yet _another_ portal.

"_Sheep_?" Shad said. "Why were they replaced by _sheep?_"

"Replaced?" Star asked.

"Yes, replaced. You see I have a theory-"

"Ugh! Here we go again!" Ashei shouted to the ceiling.

"Again? Again? Would you mind being a little supportive for once?"

"We've been married how long? Um, let's see here: seventeen years!"

"So then you should be used to my theories!"

"And you should realize that I don't want to hear them after your record breaking _nine wrong_ _theories_ a week for five weeks strait!"

"Once! I've had _one_ bad month-"

"Month and a week."

"Of bad luck and you have to criticize me!" **(This should take awhile)**

"Won't you two just SHUT UP?" The unexpected, simultaneous outburst from Zelda, Althea, and Star shocked the bickering couple into silence. **(Or not)**

"We need to figure out how to get Layle back," Althea said with finality.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"OOF!" Layle gasped for air as he face-planted into a tree and Amidetelion broke into just metal bits and pieces… again.

"I think two people saw our landing, and one does not look like he is from here," Amidetelion's head, which landed about five feet away from her, said calmly.

"Who's the other?"

"A little black haired Selkie girl that just ran away over the hill." Then a man who had weapons similar to Star's walked up, and Layle recognized him immediately.

"You're Star's father, aren't you?" Layle asked him after putting Amidetelion back together.

"Yes," Link replied.

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"Same as you. I warped."

"You know, you're not being very descriptive. What happened before you warped here?"

"You're friend Keiss somehow warped into the dungeon where my family and I are held prisoner, and then I was sucked through a different warp portal. I can't tell you exactly what happened, because I'm still trying to figure it out myself!"

"How are we to get back to your world and what exactly is your name?" Amidetelion asked Link.

"His name is Link. As for getting home, leave it to me." Layle answered Link's question and then started to walk towards Bridge Town.

**A/N: HELP! WRITERS BLOCK! Also, please be nice and review this chapter, ignoring the fact that this was extremely choppy due to the writers block (which has chosen just this moment to come into my life). Yay... NOT!**


	15. Everyone is Everywhere!

"What to do? What to do?" asked a lounging Ashei.

"Who knows? At this point even the writer doesn't know what she's doing!" Star said, obviously exasperated.

**Watch it! I can very easily take you out of this story in the next chapter. Who's up for a sudden seismic event that sends several rocks flying, one of which knocks Star trough a portal into an alternate universe? Isn't any one listening to me? **Meanwhile…

"What to do? What to do?" asked a lounging Ashei.

"Who knows?" Star asked.

"Well, someone has got to think up something! We're not just going to sit here!" Althea yelled.

"Ow."

"Sorry Colin." Althea had apparently yelled into Colin's ear.

"I think we should get to the Twilight, crush Jegran like a bug, and then somehow get Althea back to where she came from," Thelma said.

"Not until we find out what happened to Layle, and I don't think that Jegran will be as easy to defeat as last time-"

"And from what Keiss told me, Jegran wasn't that easy to defeat in the first place."

"Precisely. Thank you Star for finishing my sentence," Althea said with an amused and slightly annoyed glance at Star.

"For now, since we don't have any other plan, I say we go to the Twilight like Thelma suggested," Queen Zelda said. Considering her best adventurer was currently in the dungeons of his own castle (**or so she thought**) she was taking all this rather well.

"Warp?" Star asked.

"If you want to…"

"Okay, there's a portal right in the Mirror Chamber, we can use that! Everyone into the circle!"

"Cid!" Layle called into the Lilty's workshop.

"Oh no, not again! What is it this time Layle?" the inventor asked franticly.

"I suppose you heard about what happened at the ball," the Clavat replied.

"The whole kingdom has heard about- WHO ARE THEY?"

"This is Amidetelion. Obviously, she is a Yuke. He is Link, Star's father. He's not from around here… to say the least."

"Hello," Amidetelion said, composed as usual.

"What is all this?" Link asked in wonder.

"This is a universal travel machine. I have absolutely no idea if it works," Cid replied. He seemed, if not confused, proud of himself for making such a breakthrough. This can be expected as something like has never _ever_ been invented before.

"Well. That's convenient." Again, Amidetelion sounded like she was grinning.

"Very."

_And DROP! _Just as Star thought this they all landed in a silent circle on the sandy sandstone summit of the Mirror Chamber. **Try saying that five times fast. Anyway…**

"What now?" Althea asked as the rather large group of Hylians and Star climbed the stone steps (**ah! More s's!**) toward an intricate mirror that was about twice as tall as Star. It looked like it had been broken one too many times.

"We go through." Suddenly a circle of light shot out of the mirror toward the rock in front of it and then expanded. After walking up to the platform in front of it, one by one the group was sucked inside the gigantic circle of light.

Beans-the-Monkey (known before as Macaronigirl7): The of !

dd0083: **You are insane.**

B-t-M: I know

"What the heck! Where are we?" Layle asked as Amidetelion, Link, and he landed very hard on black rock. Before he knew what was happening, he was tackled and on face down on the rock. To his left he saw the both Link and Amidetelion had the same thing happen to them. "Get off of me!" Attempting to blast off his attacker, he accidentally blasted a rock into his head!

"Layle?" Ashei's voice sounded worried. _Is that really Ashei?_ Layle asked himself.

"Star! Get off of me," Link said. _Star?_

"Layle! Amidetelion! How did you get here?" Althea ran up to them and started to fuss over Layle, seeing if he was alright. Deciding he was, the Lilty promptly sat back on her heals and looked toward Star and her father.

"Sorry Dad… I didn't see it was you," Star apologized. Turning toward Amidetelion she gave a little yelp of surprise and terror. The Yuke was reassembling herself very quickly. "What… How… That's not possible!" she stammered.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Amidetelion, a friend of Layle's. Do you remember me from the Crystal Chamber?" Amidetelion's voice, calm as ever, wasn't able to be heard after the wailing sirens that suddenly filled the air.

"Uh… oh…"

"GRRRRR! We haven't heard anything from _any _of them!" Belle yelled as she paced back and forth down the Guild ship's length. "After what we heard from everyone at the ball, this isn't going to turn out well. Especially if Layle has anything to do with it!"

"We don't know that. The might be heading back here right now." Robert did not look anywhere near as worried as Belle was. Mimi just sat there, looking like she was concentrating a little too hard. The purple clip in her hair reflected the sunlight. Just then Mimi looked up sharply at an oddly colored lilac portal that hovered in the air in front of her.

"YIKES!" she shouted then fell backwards off the side of the ship into the water below. Just as Belle and Robert ran to see if she was alright snake-like tendrils of light exploded from the portal and dragged them through it.

Keiss just sat in the cell with Midna and Cody. He looked at the ceiling. Attempted to keep rats out of the cell. Talked with Cody. Talked with Midna… that is, until a gigantic purple portal appeared (half indie and half outside the cell) and dropped Belle into the prison and Robert into the hallway. Two rats were abruptly taken from the cell, and then the portal faded to nothingness. Lucky them, Jegran took just that moment to walk down the hallway and look into the cell.

"Lucky me. It seems that things are going better than planned. My old enemies and then some have been transported here." Jegran had the same old ugly sneer on his face that he usually did.

"We have rights! Let us out of here!" Midna apparently still couldn't grasp the concept that Jegran wasn't one to reason with.

"Those defeated in battle have no right." Jegran had the upper hand in this battle… unfortunately.

"Lucky us, we defeated you once, we can do it again!" Keiss retorted.

"We'll see," the former High Commander replied. Just then sirens and flashing lights went off through the castle. _INTURDER ALERT! INTUREDER ALERT!_ reverberated through the prison block.

"When were those put in?" Midna asked no one in particular. Then Jegran, seeing Robert for the first time, took off after the Selkie who had brains enough to run!

Seeing the lights and sirens the group of Hylians, Ordonians, Twili, and Alfitarians ran back to where the Mirror of Twilight had dropped them, and then somehow instead of ending up in the Mirror Chamber, landed in the middle of Hyrule Castle's throne room!


End file.
